


On my own

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando erano arrivati in spiaggia, la prima cosa che scoprì Kota era che quella era probabilmente la prima volta che Kei vedeva un ombrellone in vita sua.La seconda fu che, per una volta, era abbastanza rilassante non essere quello che aveva difficoltà con qualcosa.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	On my own

**On my own**

“Kei, sei sicuro di non volere che lo faccia io?”

Kota sembrava divertirsi guardando il fidanzato lottare contro l’ombrellone.

Aveva insistito sul fatto che fosse assolutamente necessario portarlo in spiaggia, in modo tale da evitare una scottatura, e quando Yabu gli aveva detto che non aveva intenzione di piantarlo nella sabbia aveva risposto che gli andava benissimo farlo da solo.

Quando erano arrivati in spiaggia, la prima cosa che scoprì Kota era che quella era probabilmente la prima volta che Kei vedeva un ombrellone in vita sua.

La seconda fu che, per una volta, era abbastanza rilassante non essere quello che aveva difficoltà con qualcosa.

E, infine, si stava divertendo un mondo a guardarlo, così tanto che dovette sforzarsi per non scoppiare a ridere a voce alta.

“Credi che non abbia scavato abbastanza?” gli chiese Kei, ma poi gli fece cenno di tacere. “Ah, non ti preoccupare, non dire niente. Ho giurato che ce l’avrei fatta e lo farò.”

Non era la prima volta in cui gli faceva una domanda e poi gli diceva di non rispondere.

Era completamente concentrato sull’impresa, Kota riusciva a ricordare solo poche volte in cui l’avesse visto così.

“Kei, credo che sarebbe meglio se io...” cercò di offrire il proprio aiuto, ma il più piccolo lo zittì subito.

“Ho detto di fare silenzio, Kota!” lo rimproverò. “Hai detto che dato che sono io quello con la carnagione chiara e quello che voleva portarlo, dovrei anche occuparmene. E ci sto provando, come vedi, quindi lasciami lavorare in pace!”

Yabu annuì, fingendosi serio, sapendo che non sarebbe durato a lungo senza ridere.

Stava ancora guardando il suo spettacolo personale, quando vide un bambino avvicinarsi a Kei, curioso.

“Onii-chan.” disse, tirando Inoo da un braccio. “Sai, anche io c’ho provato prima, ma il mio papà ha detto che ci vuole molta forza per farlo, quindi mi sono arreso.” disse, serio.

Kei lo guardò per qualche istante, così a lungo che Yabu stava pensando se fosse il caso di ricordargli che non avrebbe dovuto gridare contro un bambino, ma poi vide il fidanzato forzare un sorriso.

“Lo so. Ci volevo provare anch’io, ma il tuo papà ha ragione. Ancora non sono forte abbastanza.” rispose, lasciando che l’ombrellone ricadesse sulla sabbia e poi voltandosi verso Kota. “Hai vinto.” gli disse. “Non hai mai creduto davvero che ce l’avrei fatta da solo, vero? Beh, è tutto tuo adesso. Divertiti.”

Si sedette sulla sabbia, guardando Kota prendere il suo posto, e non gli ci vollero più che un paio di minuti per piantare l’ombrellone.

Il più grande poi si mise accanto a lui, sorridendo; sperava davvero che non si fosse messo di cattivo umore.

“Soddisfatto?” chiese Inoo, alzando un sopracciglio.

Kota rise, scrollando le spalle.

“Metterlo dentro è il mio lavoro alla fine, no?” scherzò, sapendo che era la mossa sbagliata, ma non era riuscito a frenarsi.

Almeno, l’ombrellone era piantato.

Quello che Kota non riusciva a capire, era perché non avesse anche lui diritto a un posto sotto di esso.


End file.
